I Triple Dog Dare You
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Sarah has a sleep over with the girls and then Jasmine invite the boys to play a game call Triple Dog. And have the craziest, funniest night of their entire life. Warning Yaoi and Yuri and a little Straight. Rating may change to T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I Triple Dog Dare You**

**Summary: Sarah has a sleep over with the girls and then Jasmine invite the boys to play a game call Triple Dog. And have the craziest, funniest night of their entire life.**

**A/N: Hey guys I really have nothing to say this MAY change it to crossover just may so yeah enjoy I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Sarah P.O.V**

Today I decided to plan a sleep over at my house and I'm inviting the girls. I went to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine I'm throwing a sleep over do you want come?"

"Yeah sure why not?" I smiled.

"Great then I see you tonight!" She nodded. I went to Erica.

"Hey Erica I decided to throw a sleep over do you want come?" Erica nodded. I smiled and went to Cherry.

"Hey Cherry do you want come to my sleep over it's going be fun!"

"Yeah ok I come." I smiled and went Cookie.

"Hey Cookies do you want come to my sleep over?"

"Well since I'm not doing anything sure." I smiled and went to Rosie

"Rose, like to come to my sleep over?" She nodded and smiled and walked away. I can't wait for this sleep over!

**Ethan P.O.V**

I heard that Sarah is having a sleep over and not inviting us! So I decided to have a boy sleep over. I went to Benny.

"Hey Benny since Sarah is having a sleep over and not inviting us do you want come to my sleep over?"

"Yeah buddy I will love to!" I smiled and went to Josh. Josh is Cherry's twin brother just to let you know.

"Hey Josh do you want come to my sleep over?" He nodded.

"That's great, but please don't do anything gay." He sighed.

"Whatever." I smiled and went to Rory.

"Hey Rory do you want come to my sleep over?"

"Totally I'm ready for the party!" I smiled and went to Buck.

"Hey Buck do you want come to my sleep over?"

"As long Josh there sure." I nodded and went to Steve.

"Hey Steve will you like to come to my sleep over?"

"I will love to Ethan." I smiled at him and walked away. I can't wait for this sleep over!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah there's really nothing on this chapter, but whatever I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people I had 3 good reviews and 1 bad one so yeah I'm happy you guys like it! Here comes the crazy time! P.S DON'T do this at home. Seriously you could really get *beep* up.**

**Sarah P.O.V**

In my sleep over we still have our clothes and we was really bored and don't know what to do.

"Sarah if this was going to be a boring sleep over I could did that in my place." Cherry said. I sighed.

"Well who want talk about boys or what?"

"Oh I do Ethan should go out with Benny!"

"Besides yaoi." Cherry sighed.

"Maybe we should play Triple Dog with the boys." The girls nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Sarah it will be a great idea!" Erica said.

"Yeah Sarah Triple Dog is awesome movie." Rosie said.

"Jasmine is talking about the game not the movie Rosie." Cookie said.

"Oh then let's do it!" I sighed.

"Ok fine call the boys." Jasmine smiled and called the boys.

**Ethan P.O.V**

We was playing video games and eating pizza and stuff.

"Hey Ethan you know what should we do?" Josh asked.

"No Josh!"

"Come on I didn't even say it."

"You going to ask to play the yaoi game which means we all have to be GAY!" Josh sighed.

"Dude we should bring the girls here!" Benny said. Rory nodded.

"No guys it's all boys sleep over." Josh smiled.

"Yeah it's all boys sleep over listen to Ethan!"

"Bring some girls or else Josh is going to do something gay." Steve said. I sighed. My phone ring. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Ethan do you want us to come to your sleep over or you want come to our sleep over?"

"How did you know I had a sleep over?"

"I'm not retard, and I have a friend who twins with Josh." I sighed.

"Um we come to your sleep over."

"Ok then see you there!" Jasmine hang up. I sighed.

"Guys we going to the girls sleep over." We grabbed our stuff and went to the girls sleep over. Later we was at Sarah's house. Jasmine opened the door.

"Hey guys we going to play Triple Dog so come in!" We all went inside. We went inside Sarah's room where all the girls are in.

"Hello ladies." Benny said. Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys we all have to drop all the things we brought." We dropped all the stuff we brought.

"Ok since this is Sarah's house she get to choose how many dogs we going to have."

"Um just one I guess." We nodded.

"Ok then Sarah which one should get the dare?" Sarah thinks. She pointed to me.

"Me?" She nodded. I sighed.

"Now Ethan choose someone to dare you." I sighed.

"Cherry?" Cherry smiled.

"Well I triple dog dare you to run around this town naked." I was shocked.

"You have to or else you get a punch." I sighed.

"Oh yeah we have to record it." Jasmine gets her camera. I sighed again. I went to the bathroom and took all my clothes off. Benny help me to get me outside naked. They was on the car while I was naked.

"Good luck Ethan!" Jasmine was me while everybody was on the car. I cover my dick and run around. Jasmine was following me around.

"Come on everybody see a naked geek boy outside!"

"Shut up Jasmine!" I saw some jocks looking at me.

"Nice look geek!" I got mad.

"Shut up it's a stupid dare!" Jasmine hit my arms to stop my dick. She was video recording it.

"Jasmine stop recording my crotch!" Jasmine laughed.

"Wow never knew your dick is long and sexy." I blush.

"Shut up Jasmine!" Jasmine laughed again.

Then two girls laughed at me and I cover my dick. I was almost to the finish line. I saw these other two jocks looking me lick their lips.

"Oh those two jocks think you look fine."

"SHUT UP JASMINE!" She laughed again. I made it to the finish line and I was happy that I made it to the finish line.

"Nice look Ethan." Rory laughed.

"Shut up Rory, and suck a dick." Jasmine give my clothes. I smiled at my clothes.

"I'm so glad I have you again clothes!" Jasmine rolled her eyes and stop recording.

"Ok Sarah who's next?"

**A/N: Yeah each person and dare is a chapter. So yeah I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha I acturlly like to listen to Move like Jagger the Vocaloid version it funny XD. Anyways I hope you guys like it!**

**Rosie P.O.V**

After Ethan's dare we went back inside Sarah's room.

"Ok Sarah who's next?" Sarah thinks.

"I think Rosie should do a dare."

"Uh?" I said.

"Ok Rosie choose someone who didn't do dare on someone."

"I think Cookie."

"Ok I triple dog dare you to sing Move like Jagger on stage."

"No problem!"

"The Vocaloid version."

"You mean the one that should like they japanese!?" Cookie nodded. I sighed.

"Fine you lucky I could sing." We went to a place so I could perform.

"Hey could you sign me up?" The lady nodded. The man stopped singing and it was my turn. I went to the stage and sighed.

"I'm going to sing Move like Jagger everybody!"

"Are you going to sing or what?" Jasmine asked with her carema recording me. I sighed. I started sing like Vocaloid.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song end and everybody boo me and throw stuff at me. I got off the stage and look at Cookie.

"Look at bright side at least you could sing." They laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Sarah who's next for the dare?"

**A/N: Yeah nothing special about it, but whatever I hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok then really nothing else to say about this, but I know why I put that warning for :). Anyways I hope you guys like it!**

**Benny P.O.V**

I couldn't wait who's next to get a dare from someone.

"Ok Sarah who's next for the dare?" Sarah looks around. She pointed to me.

"Yes finally it's about time!" Jasmine sighed.

"Ok choose Jasmine." Jasmine smiled.

"I KNOW THIS DAY WILL COME!" I sighed.

"Anyways I triple dog dare you to um..." Jasmine started to think and looked at the boys.

"Tongue kiss Josh naked for um..."

"Oh for a hour!" I was shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasmine smiled.

"I'm yaoi fan and I'm STARVING! Come on Benny it will be fun." I sighed.

"Fine I'm doing this for myself so I won't get punch." We went back home and I push Josh on the bed and take off all my clothes. And Jasmine was recording it with a smile. I put my tongue on Josh's and started to tongue kiss him. I thought it was gross first, but then I started to..._like_ it. Josh moaned. Later a hour end, but we didn't stop.

"Guys you know could stop right?" Sarah said.

"Who cares let them have sex!" Sarah sighed. I stopped tongue kissing Josh. Josh put his hand on my dick and rub it.

"Is it just me or this is the sexiest thing I seen all day!" Jasmine said. I kissed Josh.

"GUYS YOU COULD STOP IT A HOUR END!" Rory yelled. I stopped kissing Josh and looked at them.

"Could I have my clothes?" Jasmine nodded and throw my clothes to my face.

"Geez Jasmine thanks." Jasmine nodded. I put my clothes back on.

"Sarah who's next?"

**A/N: THIS IS THE BEST DARE EVER! It's because it's gay XD. Anyways I hope you guys like the dare! Is Benny bisexual now or what? Who is the next one who getting a dare? (I'm doing a pattern. Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl.) Will people laugh at Ethan for running naked? Will it be something gay for the guys? Will it be something lesbian for the girls? Will it be straight there?! Just got find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah decide to make more so yeah I hope you guys like it! I LOVE YAOI NOT YURI SORRY! Random moment I just have.**

**Erica P.O.V**

My favorite dares was Benny and Ethan because it's funny.

"Sarah who's next?"

"Erica." I sighed.

"I choice Benny because his dare was funny." Benny sighed.

"Ok I triple dog dare you to make out with Cookie in the closet naked." I sighed. I don't want get punch by him so I have to. I grabbed Cookie's arm and take her to the closet. Jasmine gets her carema and record us. I take all my clothes and started to making out with Cookie.

"Dude this is the most hot thing I ever seen." Benny said with a smile.

"This is the most weird thing I ever seen." Jasmine said with a gross out face. I stopped making out with Cookie and put my clothes back on.

"Well that was akward." Sarah said. Jasmine nodded and sighed.

"Great now I'm starving again." She looked at Benny.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jasmine smiled.

"Oh no I already tongue kissed a guy it's no way I'm going to sex with my best friend." Jasmine looked sad.

"Please?" Jasmine said it as a sad way. Benny sighed.

"PLEASE!?" Jasmine yelled it until Benny says yes.

"OK FINE!" Jasmine stopped yelling and smiled.

"Thanks Benny you're the best!"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"I just turn something yuri and Jasmine is turning something yaoi. Jasmine is a life saver."

After Benny and Ethan just sucking their dicks. They came back with us.

"So, who's next?"

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day! Maybe 3 or 4 we never know. I may just do 2 chapters in a day. Instead making 1 in a day. So yeah enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP! I know a lot of people love Ethan running around naked which I love too. Just wonder if...never mind I'm pervert. Anyways I think this dare is funny so I hope you guys like the dare!**

**Rory P.O.V**

"So who's next?" Erica asked.

"Um Rory!" I smiled.

"Yes finally time to make my shine! I pick Erica!" She smiled evil.

"Great choice, because I triple dog dare you to pee at the principal front door." I was shocked.

"What are trying to get me in trouble on Monday?!" Erica laughed.

"I still can't believe I dated you and you turned to vampire." Jasmine said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine only for my angel Jasmine."

"Please I use to be your angel, but I broke up with you." I sighed.

"You just don't know how to get a long with it?" Jasmine smiled. We went to the principal's house and I went to his door.

"Come on Rory we all know how guys pee and what a dick looks like. We saw two today." Jasmine laughs and recording me. Benny and Ethan looked at Jasmine like they were mad. I sighed.

"Why do I have to do this dare?"

"Because you don't want to get punch?" Erica and Jasmine said. I sighed and pull my pants and boxer down. I started to pee. Jasmine and Erica just laughs. Erica hit the car and everybody hide somewhere while I was still peeing. I try to hurry put my boxers and my pants up on me. The principal opened the door and saw me. I got my boxers and my pants up on me and ran with them. We ran to the park.

"Next time try it at Benny's house!" Everybody laughed at me.

"Ok who's next for the horror?"

**A/N: Yeah I hope you guys like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah I just want to say...I hope you guys like it!**

**Cookie P.O.V**

We was at the park after Rory pee at the principal door.

"Ok who's next for the horror?" Rory asked.

"Someone with Cook and ie." I sighed.

"I guess it's me. I choice Sarah." She smiled.

"Ok I dare to lick your know on a girl. You get to choice the girl." I looked at Erica.

"Oh no I just made out with you naked there's no way I want you to lick my stuff." I looked at Jasmine.

"Oh hell no I'm straight I'm like dicks."

"I thought you was bicurious." Jasmine hit Rory in the head. I looked at Cherry.

"Oh hell to fucking no."

"Yup I choice her."

"Oh hell fucking no." Cherry try to run, but I grabbed her.

"No you have to." Cherry up to the sky.

"Oh Jesus please I be alive after this horror this evil girl who likes both genders!"

"Right here Sarah where everyone could see?" Sarah nodded.

"I hate you people!" Cherry yelled. I sighed. I push Cherry on the swing and take her leggings off.

"I going to kill you after this!"

"Oh no I can't do this I can't look I'm turning my head over and look at that gay couple right there making out." Jasmine turned around. Benny was recording us doing this. **(a/n: I want keep it T no actually I use don't want type it.)** I did everything Sarah dare me to. I put Cherry's leggings on.

"I going to sue you everything you got!" Cherry got off the swing. She took off her shoes and throw it to me. Jasmine went up to Cherry and put her hand on Cherry's shoulder.

"And you mad?" Cherry hit Jasmine hand.

"Ouch you evil."

"Who's next for this?"

**A/N: Woo hoo done I hope you guys like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah I hope you guys like it! Twins.**

**Josh P.O.V**

"Ok who's next for this?" Cookie asked. Sarah sighed and pointed to me.

"Oh god please the dare is kissing a boy because I'm not kissing no girl." They sighed.

"Just pick someone who didn't do a dare." I sighed.

"Rory I guess."

"Ok I triple dog dare you to make out your twin!" Cherry looked at Rory shocked.

"Oh hell to the no! I always go lick in the vagina by a girl there's no way I want my twin brother to make out me! Not even for a million bucks." Rory sighed.

"Fine with Sarah." I sighed.

"I hate being me right now." I went up to Sarah and make out with her. I stopped making out with her and throw up.

"I'm never ever ever EVER making out with a girl AGAIN!" I shouted.

"Well that was quick so who's next?"

**A/N: Just want get that over with so yeah enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: When I meant by twins I mean they both are going to do a dare. Not with each other of course so yeah I hope you guys like it!**

**Cherry P.O.V**

I'm so scared, because you knwo Cookie lick my ewww. I don't want to say it! The one was good is Ethan being naked around the town and Benny making out with a boy naked. That's the only ones that's good and not scary!

"Well that was quick so who's next?" Jasmine asked.

"The girl name a fruit." I sighed.

"I guess that's Cherry." I said. Sarah nodded.

"Um I guess Buck." He smiled.

"Yes, yes finally somebody ask me to dare them woo hoo!" I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the cerebrate of your lifetime because your lifetime sucks."

"Hate you." I smiled.

"Love you too sweetie." He got even more angry at me.

"I triple dog dare you to suck your crush's dick!"

"Ok Ethan we better get a room or else these mother fuckers make me suck you in the park."

"In the park!" I sighed.

"Old pervert dude." He smiled.

"Sucks to be you Ethan." Jasmine said.

"What about me?!" I asked Jasmine.

"Oh and you too I guess." I got mad at her.

"Fine let's get this shit over with!" I pull Ethan's pants and boxers down and start sucking his dick. Jasmine was recording just like she records everyone with the dare. She had a gross out face. I stopped sucking Ethan's dick and pull up Ethan's pants and boxers up.

"That. Was. So. GROSS!" Jasmine yelled after recording me. Jasmine throw up in park while I just laugh.

"Ok who's next in this fuck up game?"

**A/N: I think I just throw up a little. Anyways enjoy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I haven't write this story so long, I going to finish this story once for all so enjoy!**

**Steve P.O.V**

After seeing Cherry sucking Ethan's dick which it was gross. No body doesn't know that I'm bisexual, so I like Ethan.

"Ok who's next in this fuck up games?" Cherry said.

"Steve" I sighed.

"I choice Ethan." He was shocked.

"Um me?" I nodded.

"Um well I triple dog dare you to lick over your crush's part." I went up to him. I took off Ethan's pants off.

"Um me?!" I nodded.

"Um I thought you like girls."

"I do, I like girls and boys." He was shocked.

"Oh wow I never knew that." I took off Ethan's boxer off.

"I'm sorry Ethan." I licked around his dick.

"S-Steve." He moaned.

"OMOMOMOMOM! I getting feed!" Jasmine said recording the whole thing. I stopped licking around his dick and put his boxer and pants on him. I get off the floor and looked at Ethan. He kissed me.

"Aw so cute!" Cherry said.

"Um well who's next? Please say it I think I'm about to die...again." Rory said.

**A/N: Yeah I hope you guys enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well just 2 more people and we done! So yeah enjoy!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I can't believe Steve and Ethan are now a couple! I going to have a nosebleed. Not really that's just what all the yaoi fans says.

"Um well who's next? Please say it I think I'm about to die...again." Rory said. I rolled my eyes.

"Still can't believe I dated you and you turned to a vampire." Rory rolled his eyes.

"I choice Jasmine." I nodded.

"I hope nothing bad. I choice Steve."

"Well since I'm bisexual I triple dog dare you to dress up with these clothes singing Milkshake." He took the clothes out.

"Oh hell naw..." I went to the bathroom and change my clothes and came out looking like a hoe!

"I look like I'm somebody's bitch." Everybody laughed.

"Well let's go outside!"

"OUTSIDE?!" Steve nodded.

"Oh don't worry Jasmine I record it." Benny said and then laughed. I slapped at his head.

"OUCH!"

"Oh did that hurt? Sorry!" I laughed and went outside. We went outside and I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to so here it goes." I sighed.

"You don't have to sing the whole thing you just sing the first part."

"Shut up."

_My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard,_

_And they like it's better yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I could teach but have charge,_

I stopped singing and ran to bathroom and change.

"I bet she happy she don't have to do that again." Sarah said. Steve nodded.

"Well who's next?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was going to ask who was the best dare, but never mind I want finish this shit. So yeah enjoy! Boys Love shows A LOT of male's ass. TRUE!**

**Buck P.O.V**

I was enjoying myself see Jasmine with that outfit. It's only Sarah and I so yeah I know it's me next.

"Well who's next?" Steve asked.

"Well Buck."

"I choice Josh!" I smiled at him. He sighed.

"Well since I made out with Sarah this is your lucky day." I clapped.

"I triple dog dare you to lap dance on me and then tongue kiss me with these clothes." He took the clothes.

"Um wow."

"Is that made out was that bad?!" Sarah asked.

"I'm gay, of course it was that bad!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I grabbed the clothes and change in the bathroom and came out. Everybody laughed at me except Josh.

"Nice look Buck!" Jasmine said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well the dare starts now." Josh was sitting on a chair. I went up to Josh and lap dance on him. Then later I sat down on him and tongue kiss Josh.

"This game is mostly yaoi I LOVE IT!" Jasmine and Cherry yelled. Sarah rolled her eyes. I stop tongue kissing Josh and got off of him. I changed my clothes and went back with them.

"Well there's only one person left."

**A/N: Remember one dare for a person is a chapter. So yeah enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! WOO HOO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**Sarah P.O.V**

I can't believe Buck lap dance on Josh and tongue kissed him. Well it does make sense he is bisexual. And plus I'm the last person left on this game.

"Well there's only one person left." They looked at me.

"Well there's only one person left who didn't dare someone." I looked at Rosie.

"Well since I'm the only one here I triple dog dare you to do third base on Jesse in a party." I looked at Rosie.

"You bitch." Rosie laughed.

"Nice Rosie." Ethan said.

We went to a party and we saw Jesse.

"Well what are you waiting for Sarah go to him." Rosie said.

"Shut up." I walked up to Jesse. I put my arms around Jesse.

"Um Sarah?" I nodded.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just something speical." I grabbed Jesse's arm and bring him a room. I put on the bed and started making out with him. Jasmine was there with a gross face.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I walked around the party I just can't believe I'm in a party which it's late. It was after 12:00. A guy walked up to me.

"Hey is this you?" He showed me his phone which it was me running around naked. I was shocked.

**Rory P.O.V**

Everybody was pointing, laughing at me. A girl walked up to me.

"Hey why do you smell like pee?" I sighed.

"Dare." She nodded and walked away.

**Rosie P.O.V**

I walked around looking for Jasmine recording Sarah. I bump to a girl and guy.

"Hey are you that girl who sing Moves Like Jagger the Vocaloid way?" I nodded and sighed.

"It was epic!" I smiled.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I was still making out with Jesse. Jesse was trying to push me off. I stopped making out with him.

"Sarah what's up with you?" I sighed.

"It's a stupid dare by Rosie I have to do third base with you. And if I don't I get punch by her. We playing Triple Dog." He nodded.

"Well you just going to get punch because I love someone." I was shocked. Jasmine came out.

"WHO?! I got to know this."

"Oh hey Jasmine." Jasmine waved.

"Let me guess Jasmine dated you and she broke up with you."

"Sadly true." I nodded.

"I'm in love with Benny."

"I KNEW IT!" Jasmine jumped.

"Yeah whatever do Benny like me?"

"I don't know, but you better ask him." I got off Jesse and Jesse got up and looked for Benny." Jasmine and I ran and saw Benny and Jesse.

"Well sure I like to go out with Jesse." I was shocked, but Jasmine was happy.

"Well let's go to park to see who's the best dare." We went to the park and watch the videos. The most votes was Ethan.

"Well I feel good." Everybody smiled.

"Well somebody have to punch me." Rosie punch me.

"Sorry Sarah."

"It's ok."

"Well I won all the prizes you guys brought." Ethan said.

"Ok let's go back to that party!" We all went back to party and have fun.

It was the craziest, funniest night ever.

_THE END_

**A/N: HAHA funny thing the sun shine when I put 'I'm in love with Benny.' hehe anyways this is the end of this story. I hope you guys like it! And there's going be I Triple Dog You 2, but it's going be on Total Drama. So if you watch Total Drama then it's good news! SO yeah enjoy!**


End file.
